


白菊(Feverfew)

by 林又冷lela (lelauna000)



Series: 孤岛说(Island) [5]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelauna000/pseuds/%E6%9E%97%E5%8F%88%E5%86%B7lela
Summary: 李承宇是最早见过金钟国的人，也是金钟国最早见过的人。从始至终他都当着最恶的恶人，做最坏的凶手，却一生都是少年最爱的人。“那朵花，死了的话就扔掉吧。”
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Original Character(s), Kim Jongkook/Original Female Character(s), Kim Jongkook/Original Male Character(s)
Series: 孤岛说(Island) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661641
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	白菊(Feverfew)

**Author's Note:**

> 全篇钟他，黑道背景，原创男性角色，钟国未成年设定，强奸/性奴情节注意。  
> 时间线在YUME线之前。

#1.  
那是他逃去日本之前的事了。  
他到最后也没弄懂那个男人的心思，也从没看懂过男人看向自己的任何一个眼神。  
虽说他从一开始，就没有想过要了解李承宇这个男人。  
少年的眼睛看不见他漆黑的双瞳里寒光包裹着火焰。  
从第一次见他时，那个男人过耳的黑色长发，在风里乱糟糟的贴在棱角分明的脸上，皱起一对浓眉，用一双杏形的眼睛打量过自己，压低了他的烟嗓，故作深沉：  
“……做我的人吧，小子。”  
高大而强硬的男人，此时在两个穿着黑衣的男人们身前沉睡着。  
周围的车鸣声嘈杂的刺耳，李光洙身边跟着的男人，沉默的站在一边，在渐强的海风里推了推黑框眼镜。  
“……就是这了。”  
他站定在马路牙上，低垂着双眼，灰暗的眸子低低的凝视着泊青的地面。  
两束白菊从男人们手上落下，降落在地面上，弹起几片纤细的花瓣。  
李光洙在花前久久停留着，听着车鸣在耳边轰响，大脑里却是死寂的空白。  
“……走吧，”刘在石敲了敲李光洙僵硬的肩膀，脚步缓缓向后偏移，“别瞎想了。”  
李光洙驼着他原来挺直的背，大脑放空的看了许久那两束白色的花，慢半拍的点了点头。  
一辆辆车从耳边呼啸而去，鸣着喇叭、响着引擎、放着音乐的巨响声，绞作一起灌入行人的耳中。  
男人们的皮鞋敲在地面上的声音隐在风里、逐渐远去。

#2.  
“……你身上怎么有烟味。”  
他往房里走去的步子一顿：“……你闻错了吧。”  
被哥哥发现了他吸烟的事后，金钟国逃了出来，很长一段时间没有回家。  
他心里大概有个底，那个古板老实的哥哥，一定会向父母告状，然后那个聒噪的老太婆、和凶巴巴的军人，会把他绑在椅子上一顿痛打。  
那时的金钟国正处在最麻烦的叛逆期，也不会理解家庭的良苦用心。  
对日复一日的学习感到厌倦后，被所谓的朋友和学长拉进了另一个世界里，整日沉迷于暴力和烟草，在用拳头说话的世界里自我满足。  
他在国中生活的时光，是黑色的，没有一丝光彩。  
直到很久以后，他云淡风轻的笑着，一边嘲笑着小时候不懂事的自己，一边把那些不良时期的故事当做玩笑一样说出来，只有国中时的那三年，在他所说的故事里几乎留了一片空白。  
即使是在未来，对于最亲近的恋人，只有那三年，他闭口不提。  
“烟？”金钟国从那时开始，身边就有些人向他索要烟草，他不会拒绝，因为供给从来都是互相的，“啊……上一条你就抽完了？”  
那位学长歪着头，笑得浮夸，金色的长发盖过了双目：“再帮我拿几条吧，钟国啊。”  
金钟国夹起唇间的烟嘴，轻声叹息着把带着颗粒的白雾吐在浑浊的空气里，手指触碰上崔恩泰的下唇，把还剩下一半的烟放进他的唇间。  
“嗯……间接接吻？”崔恩泰扶上烟，细长的双眼微微眯起。  
“这个先给你，”他把口袋里几乎还是满着的烟盒递到崔恩泰手上，意犹未尽的探出舌尖舔舐过还留着烟草味道的下唇，“这次报酬是什么，说来听听。”  
崔恩泰不紧不慢的吐出一口白雾，勾起单薄的嘴角笑了。  
“钱的话最近我可能给不了你了，手头有点紧。”  
“……所以呢？”金钟国咂了声嘴，伸出手又要抢回那根正在缓缓燃尽的烟。  
崔恩泰早一步把烟嘴又含在唇间：“你烟瘾越来越大了啊。”  
“报酬呢。”  
“我带你去见个人吧，保证你满意。”  
金钟国的烟瘾越来越严重，到了近日，几乎没了烟就根本无法安静的待着，除了烟之外，他对其他的事情和人都不感兴趣。  
“换一个，不要再找女人陪玩了好吗，没意思，我不喜欢那种。”  
崔恩泰掐灭了烟头，扔在地面上碾踩了一会。  
“是男人，而且也不是你想的那样，我是在为你介绍机会。”  
“……男人？”  
他拍了拍金钟国的肩头，从烟盒里挑出一根烟，放在金钟国唇间。  
“桀骜这个组织，你应该听说过吧。”  
金钟国从没想到过这个名字会从身边的人口中说出来。  
当地最有名的黑社会，比起学校里拉帮结派的小混混，那是真正的黑色组织，只有有能力的人才能在其中生存的地方，相比起来，不管是危险度还是报酬，都比学校里的小群体要高许多。  
“最近在附近游荡的组织成员里面，好像有人看上你了。”  
金钟国第一次见李承宇时，并不害怕这个面向凶恶的男人，毫无畏惧的站在男人面前，任他用凛冽的眼神扫过自己的全身上下。  
“你就是金钟国？”  
李承宇的声音沙哑又低沉，和学校里那些还没变声的男生们完全不一样的沉稳，一头乌黑的长发，立体的五官说不上英俊却也很帅气。  
那时的李承宇也不过只是个二十来岁不谙世事的愣头青而已。  
“是我本人。”他也低着声音回答李承宇，莫名的觉得那样的说话方式很帅气。  
面前的少年还没有成年，不高的个子，身体却很结实，尤其是他眼里的神色，比李承宇见到的任何一个孩子都要犀利。  
不过都是中二病的孩子们，能利用就行。  
“……做我的人吧，小子。”  
更何况金钟国这个孩子，和一般的中二病学生不一样，那份热血不完全是从叛逆而来，而是在某种更加暗沉的背景里被孕育出来，在他所不知道的环境里，学了一身连成年人都要敬畏的手脚。  
“意下如何？”  
少年纤长的双眼里，看着眼前笔挺的男人，闪烁着对那边的世界憧憬的光彩。  
“……我答应你。”

#3.  
他最开始接触的桀骜，只是冰山一角。  
最简单的工作是收保护费，再然后就是监督某些和法律擦边的买卖，李承宇为他安排的事项，都尽量没有让他踩出法律的外围。  
说到底，在校内买卖烟草，已经可以算是犯法了。  
在组织里的生活，除了要和一群成年人打交道之外，他们身上的戾气、烟草味，和校内没有多大不同。  
直到金钟国在买卖的现场看见那个冰冷的闪着寒光的，一把黑色的短枪。  
随着枪声的轰鸣，在他眼前出现的是一滩鲜红的血。  
他在那瞬间只能睁大了眼睛，无法理解眼前发生的事，大脑一片空白的看着鲜血飞溅，温热的液体滴落在自己的脸上。  
李承宇啧了一声，在一旁伸手挡住了金钟国的双眼，朝身边的人低声道：“把这小子带出去。”  
他顿住了许久，挣开身旁的人拖拉着自己的手，又推开李承宇挡在自己眼前的手。  
“……你别看，你受得了吗。”  
金钟国抬头，整张脸上瞬间失去了血色，单薄的嘴唇微微颤抖着。  
“既然到了这里，总有一天会要为你们打架吧……”他头皮发麻，手指不自觉的蜷缩起来，对死亡的恐惧逐渐扩大在鲜血的铁腥味四溢的空间里，“那么……我总有一天，也要这样做的吧……？”  
李承宇一怔，又是抬起手，把金钟国的肩膀转了过去，让他背对刚开了枪、正在嚎叫的那个男人：“暂时不会让你做那种事的，你的身手最多就是和中学生打打架。”  
他低着头，沉默着看着脚尖，视野里的一片黑暗疯狂的颠倒晃动着。  
“……啊，是、是吗……”  
胃里一股恶心感腾涌，他捂住嘴止住了因为反胃而要发出来的干呕声。  
那之后，李承宇就真的没有再让金钟国参加任何交易或者拍卖。  
“……我真的没关系的，不用这么照顾我。”  
李承宇收到金钟国对此的反对后，把手放上金钟国的脑袋上，轻轻揉了揉。  
“你还没有成年，我对你要求不高，”他从第一眼看到这个少年开始，就很珍惜这个孩子的坚强和强硬的实力，至少在能利用之前不能让他逃走，“你只要把你的学校和周边管好就行了，别让那些小孩子来挑衅我们。”  
“就这样……？”  
李承宇眯起眼，思索了一会，把一盒香烟拿了出来，向金钟国扔了过去。  
“做得到吧？”  
金钟国接住了烟盒，原本想要戒烟的决心在看到手中的盒子后又开始动摇。  
李承宇是信任着他的，他犹豫了半晌，收起烟盒，向李承宇点点头。  
那时的少年，远远的望着李承宇的身影，跟在男人身后逐渐走进了黑暗里。

#4.  
高三毕业的那年，金钟国一成年就正式加入了桀骜。  
他原本都要忘记的和李承宇的约定，直到有人听见了他“金斧头”的名号来找到他，那是他第二次受到来自桀骜的邀请。  
“BB机和进口车，还有什么需要的？”  
眼前的男人穿这一身黑色的正装，带着一副厚重的墨镜，口气官方的询问他的意见。  
“……你们组织里，是不是有个人叫李承宇。”  
男人的笑容逐渐收敛，把手上拿着的手机收回口袋里：“啊——那位先生吗，看来你和他认识吧。”  
“我想先听听他的意见。”  
李承宇的回答没有异变的是同意这件事。  
他明明知道，成年后的自己不能再游手好闲下去，再浑浑噩噩的在圈子里混日子，甚至也许往那个世界里踏出一步，就再也无法脱身。  
然而那个曾经在他面前捂住他的眼睛，不让他看见鲜血的那个男人的身影总是挥之不去。  
如果是现在的自己，是不是不会再惧怕那些鲜血，他对此已经有了自信，在长达近三年的街头暴力的经历过后。  
“……好吧，我同意。”  
在很久以后他有回忆过，自己究竟是从哪里开始走上了歪路。  
如果是他对那个墨镜男说“同意”那时开始的话，他幻想着，没有同意加入桀骜的自己会走上怎样的人生。  
……比如说，他喜欢唱歌。  
虽然以后也作为指导歌手生活了一段时间，但如果那时他的回答不同，会不会此时他会成为一个万人皆知的真正的歌手呢。  
舞曲也好、摇滚也好，还有最近流行的hip-hop，只要不是他不感兴趣的情歌就好。  
谁又知道另一个世界的自己会是什么样呢。  
他加入组织没什么特别的原因，只因为强烈的好奇心和一头热血，再者就是对于李承宇这个男人，金钟国也许对他有了些崇拜的心情。  
他原以为组织和他在高中是建立的小群体没有太大区别。  
“痛吗？”  
金钟国被李承宇一拳钉在墙上，成年男性的拳头快得根本躲不过也挡不住，他甚至觉得这一拳也许打穿了自己的内脏。  
他忍着腹部上的剧痛紧咬住牙，口腔里一股血腥味蔓延：“……对不起。”  
少年对于男人的暴力，向来只是忍耐。  
他始终坚信着这只是他所憧憬的这个男人的教育方式，一声抱怨都没有的咬着牙，无条件的服从男人的任何话。  
“一句对不起就能让我原谅你吗。”  
李承宇紧皱着眉，冰冷的双眼不带任何感情的盯着金钟国被这一拳打得发白的脸，继续在拳头上发力的往他身体里钻。  
“啊……等、等一下……”他的额头上直冒冷汗，没撑得住喊出了声，双手想要反抗的颤抖着放上了李承宇的手腕。  
原本就是因为金钟国的玩忽职守才让烟草库被警察发现，被惩罚也是应该的，金钟国在发现那个公寓已经被警察围起来的时候就已经做好了心理准备，至少没在公寓里留下有关组织的线索。  
“你想要怎么赔偿，钟国啊。”  
“……对不起。”  
他试着去扭动李承宇的手腕，李承宇并不比金钟国强壮多少，但力气大得可怕。  
曾经在街头上看到过的，传说中金斧头在整个东街甚至整个片区内桀骜不羁的身影，他的身边周围围绕着各形各色的男人们，身在安养中心的这个少年，却总是以李承宇不爽的方式冲所有人都是笑盈盈的微笑着。  
“……你这家伙，偶尔真让人恶心啊。”  
身为恶人就别笑得那么灿烂。李承宇胸口一阵发紧，越是不快的皱紧眉头，那样的笑容让给别人也是件很不愉快的事。  
金钟国不明白李承宇忽然从哪里得出这条结论，但很清晰的感受到自己在被他辱骂时，溢满腥味的鼻腔里忽然涌上一股酸涩。  
“你能走到这里，不会都是什么伎俩吧？”李承宇逐渐放松了力道，金钟国的双脚打着颤要落在地面上，“真让我失望啊，你这孩子。”  
“没有……没有什么、伎俩。”他尝试把双腿稳在地面上，捂住了一阵阵剧痛的小腹，强烈的眩晕在重拳的撤回后席卷进脑子里。  
李承宇伸出手臂拦住金钟国的腰没让他倒下，金钟国倒在他的手臂上，急促的喘息。  
“该赔的还是要赔，给我起来。”李承宇眯起眼，把金钟国的身体又甩在墙上，一只手掐住了他的脖颈，“你可能还没有赔偿的能力，基于你第一次犯错，我先替你背个锅。”  
金钟国无力的把双手又放上他的手腕上，在他的掌心里挣扎着想要呼吸，苍白的脸逐渐涨红，他张开嘴，艰难的吸入空气。  
“至于你怎么赔偿我……”  
“呜……承、宇……哥……”  
金钟国受虐时满面赤红意外的让李承宇起了兴趣。  
自诩安养之王的少年，在外界不可一世的姿态，在自己手里双目失神、健壮的身体打着颤，因为缺氧而面色潮红，从他适合唱歌的嗓子里挤出李承宇的名字。  
“……我没发现你竟然还有这个用法。”  
李承宇逐渐解开了皱紧的眉头，喉咙发干的低声凑近少年的耳边：“钟国啊，你可不要恨我。”

#5.  
金钟国比李承宇早几分钟醒来，在直视阳光的情况下适应了许久窗外的光，已经到了秋天的阳光还是很强烈。  
在逆光里他看清了面前李承宇熟睡时的模样。  
固执的留着长发，散乱的遮在脸上、散开在枕头上，醒着时凶恶的五官在睡着时也没有多缓和，像是在梦中也在和谁打着架一样。  
金钟国扶着腰坐了起来，一阵酥麻和刺疼从腰椎上传来。  
他伸手摁了摁李承宇总是皱起的眉间，意外的发现这块地方的皮肤很软，就又多摁了几下。  
“……杀了你。”李承宇声音沙哑的骂了一声，眉头皱的更紧的把金钟国的手打开。  
“醒了就别装睡了，今天不是还要哥亲自去南街找人吗。”  
金钟国忍着腰上的不适下了床，双腿间流淌下来没有清理的白浊体液，赤裸着精壮的身体进了浴室：“下次别留在里面了。”  
和李承宇保持性关系，原先不是他想做才做的，可以说是李承宇逼迫的，然而事情到了后来，金钟国也几乎习惯了李承宇对自己的身体需求。  
最初进桀骜时他想的绝对不是要成为一个片区老大的床伴。  
他却也不抵触这样的关系，也不知道自己能为了这个男人牺牲多少。  
金钟国偶尔会怀疑自己，他是不是太宠着李承宇了，是不是太溺爱这个男人了。  
男人明明是地位比自己高许多的组织头目，把所有的杂事推给自己时，他全都照单接受，不管受多重的伤，晚上回来还是平常无异的和男人一起躺上床。  
对一个人能憧憬到这个地步，大概是真的爱上这个恶霸了。  
金钟国无语的笑了，关上淋浴喷头，在腰上裹上浴巾，揉了揉浸湿的头发让自己不要再乱想。  
堂堂东街霸王会爱上一个男人，光是听上去也觉得好笑。  
他从浴室里出来时，李承宇还赖在床上，连身都没翻。  
他的视线落在飘窗上的花瓶上，那束白菊一直漂亮的绽放着。虽然没看到过李承宇亲自照顾花草的模样，但就算是光想象也想象不出来。  
从那天起他才知道李承宇原来喜欢这样清白寡欲的花。  
……为什么呢。  
金钟国没能深入想下去，也不愿意相信李承宇其实是个单纯又感性的家伙。  
“……起来了，哥，这次迟到的话我们都要被揍。”  
李承宇烦躁的咂嘴，在强光里挣扎着睁开眼，一把拉过金钟国的手腕，把他又扯回了床上，趁金钟国还没反击，紧紧的抱住他的肩膀。  
“要去管南街那些混混，你一个人就够了。”李承宇抬起上身，在金钟国刚出浴的肩头上嗅来嗅去，混杂着血腥的清香让他嘴干，一口咬住了金钟国的左肩。  
“唔……轻点，肉都要被咬下来了。”金钟国弯起手肘顶开了李承宇，小心的不让李承宇感觉到任何痛意，“大白天的别总对着我发情，哥什么时候去多找几个女人回来？”  
话都说完了，金钟国才觉得自己的话有些过分，李承宇的双眉又皱了起来，乌黑的眸子里看似平静的掠过一抹寒光。  
“不想干了是不是。”  
金钟国已经不会对他的威胁感到恐惧，却还是低下眼帘，沉下声音：“不是。”  
李承宇抬起手猛的揽住金钟国窄细的腰，他的腰在一段时间的锻炼后变得特别结实，男人摁住了少年的胸口，翻身压在他身上。  
“让人火大。”他在金钟国身上，金钟国在他从来都毫无动摇的脸上终于看出了愤怒，“别以为你能离我这么近就是在宠幸你。”  
“宠幸……”金钟国无奈笑了笑，他并不认为被李承宇这样宠幸是什么好事。  
其实自己还是希望留在李承宇身边的，他自己都无法反驳自己这样的心情。  
金钟国并不是不敢反抗李承宇，虽然他很怕李承宇打他，他说到底还是不会去反抗这个男人。  
他不能确信这是不是憧憬这个男人，或者是从憧憬而生的爱慕之情。  
“话说……哥你喜欢菊花啊？”  
“闭嘴。”李承宇没有回答他的话，伸手堵住他的嘴，一个挺身进去让他说不出话来。  
李承宇是那种不管什么秘密绝对不会向人说的男人，就算和对方有多亲密，他不想说的话永远都不会出口。  
他放弃的闭上了嘴，从鼻腔里发出隐忍着苦痛的闷哼声。  
那天他连又一次脏掉的内裤都没换，拖着腰间酥麻的身体就去了南街，把要找的人揍得鼻青脸肿的回来，一如往常的又躺进了李承宇的床上。

#6.  
金钟国手上掂量着李承宇给他的烟盒，穿着一身简陋的黑色运动服站在街边，挑起一根烟燃上。  
李承宇不喜欢烟味，所以每次他想抽烟还要特地跑到外面来。  
外界也不是没有人知道，李承宇和他之间的肉体关系的事。金钟国其实不是很在意这样的关系，再怎么被李承宇玩弄，他也只当做是被野兽咬了一口而已。  
……他也不会在性爱时对李承宇动心，他最清楚李承宇每次插入自己时有多痛。  
即使是多结实的身体也绝对受不了那个男人的力度，他也是如此，更何况就算在那种时候李承宇也只是板着脸瞪着自己。  
他们交合的时候从来没开过灯，金钟国并不了解李承宇这样做的原因。  
大概是嫌恶自己是个男人吧。  
他也没有注意到过，每次他出现在李承宇家附近时盯着他的无数双眼睛。  
“哟，这不是钟国嘛。”  
他循着声音找过去，看见了一张熟悉的脸：“恩泰哥……？”  
“你手上的烟看起来不错嘛，最近还在做这个工作？”崔恩泰笑得眯起双眼，剪短的金色头发让青年的笑看起来明朗得丝毫不见阴霾。  
金钟国不适应的看着他有些变化的神情，心里想着应该只是他性格变了：“算是吧，偶尔帮那个组织做点事……”  
“……要一根吗？”  
崔恩泰摆摆手拒绝：“我已经戒了。”  
他惊讶的收回了递过去的烟，喃喃道：“没想到你竟然会戒烟啊，变化真大。现在不混了吗？”  
面前开朗的青年笑着：“早就不干了，现在在大专学艺术，怎么样，是个好市民吧？”  
他被崔恩泰变得诙谐的语气震惊到，久久没缓过神，然后一拳砸在崔恩泰胸口上。  
“啊！干什么……”  
“……你变化也太大了，我都要不认识你了。”  
“什么话，我们以前什么关系啊，”崔恩泰揉了揉金钟国没轻没重的打上的胸口，又在嘴角咧开一个笑，“好久不见了啊，要去叙叙旧吗？”  
他的手自然的搭在了金钟国腰上，金钟国条件反射的抽动了一下，却没有避开。  
“可以啊，再去一次KTV？”  
崔恩泰逐渐搂住他的腰，与他的身体拉近了距离：“都听你的，你可是安养的老大啊。”  
金钟国对于他的奉承轻笑，手指扶稳了烟，放松身体无所谓崔恩泰在自己腰上动手动脚。  
“什么老大，只是会打点架又进了黑帮就是老大了？”  
“……为什么不是呢，”崔恩泰打开了一直微眯的双眼，视线忽然飘向远处，“要不然也不会有这么多人盯着你了。”  
一双手从金钟国身后伸出来，瞬时间用手帕紧紧捂住他的口鼻，他下意识地丢掉了还在燃烧的烟，一股刺鼻的薰香味直冲鼻腔深处，他的大脑一阵强烈眩晕。  
他最后看到的是崔恩泰仍然挂着笑意的嘴角，和冷冰冰的看着自己的眼神。  
想要呼救却早早失去了意识。  
直到一盆冷水猛的砸上他的身体——  
“醒了吗……？”崔恩太的声音断断续续的传入耳里，“钟国啊，听说你上次单枪匹马的就把南街干掉了，是这样的吧？”  
青年纤长的指头抚摸上他被冷水沾湿的脸颊，一路滑下，轻轻拉开了他的运动服拉链，脖颈和锁骨上青紫的吻痕暴露出来，崔恩泰的眼皮抽了抽。  
“传言原来是真的啊，没想到那位大哥口味挺重的。”  
“……传言……？”  
他的大脑里只有嗡嗡作响，只能听懂崔恩泰的只言片语。  
“算了，估计这件事在今天之后就会传的沸沸扬扬的了。”崔恩泰蹲下身，口腔里浓重的烟味飘散在他脸颊上，“你知道吗，你那天打趴下的那群人……”  
金钟国艰难的抬起眼皮：“啊……是你的人啊。”  
“要怎么赔偿我？”  
熟悉的对话让他瞬间找回了神智，杂乱的大脑里一时间只留下了对疼痛的恐惧。  
除了李承宇那种人，也不会给他留下这么大的心理创伤了。  
相比之下崔恩泰只是个小学长而已。  
他总是在不经意间越来越被李承宇影响，又不断的爱慕上男人所拥有的强大。  
他沉默良久，在背后蠕动被绑住的双手，破开嘴角笑了出来。  
“……真想不到，就恩泰哥这种人也能威胁我了。”  
他在四周被监视的状态下，从崔恩泰身前一跃而起。

#7.  
“怎么回来得这么晚，抽那么多烟，早晚要你的命。”  
李承宇的语气在看到他浑身湿透还拖着右腿的时候，还是装作看不见他的狼狈的冷淡。  
被背叛、被下药，险些就被那群瘦骨嶙峋的男人们群殴，使尽浑身解数从那里逃出来，还差点被打断了留有旧伤的右腿，那个男人却还是那样冷漠、又事不关己的态度。  
“……承宇哥，明天的会餐我就不去了。”  
“不可以。”  
“我受伤了，我不去。”  
他是第一次正面反抗李承宇。男人的神色越来越冷淡，踏着皮鞋靠近了他，朝他的脖颈扫过小臂。  
金钟国从一开始就看得清李承宇的所有动作，只是他不躲而已。  
对这个男人还剩下多少仰慕，即使明白男人不擅长宠幸别人，即使明白这些都是男人别扭的想要占有自己的方式，那些敬仰在一日又一日被欺凌中逐渐消磨殆尽。  
能够让曾经站在安养顶端的少年继续忍耐男人的暴行，大概就是出于爱意了。  
他低下身体，恰好能躲过李承宇的拳头。  
曾经的仰慕消失后，留下的只有一个念头。  
征服他。  
李承宇的拳头几乎嵌进墙壁里，从墙皮表面掉落下来几片石灰。  
“……金钟国。”  
他对上李承宇从来都是那样凶恶的眼神，就连在床上时也是恶狠狠的看着自己，明明能从他身上感受到一丝温柔，那个男人脸上的神色却一直都是那样残暴。  
金钟国也算是看习惯了。  
他直起身，扳开李承宇的拳头，压抑住要逃走的冲动，刻意火上浇油的拉过李承宇粗厚的手，左腿绊倒他的右腿，翻身把李承宇的压制在身前，把他的手腕按在墙上。  
“喂，你疯了吗。”  
李承宇的眉间稍微松动，金钟国看出了他一瞬间的动摇。  
“……请好好听我说话，我不是哥的泄欲工具，也不是你用来打架的替身，有些事还是要哥亲自上阵的，我也说过很多次了吧，”金钟国凑近李承宇被散乱的黑发遮住的耳廓上，他早已察觉在自己眼里的李承宇不如从前那样高大。男人身上没有崔恩泰身上的烟味，只有淡淡的男士香水味，金钟国的胸口紧贴上男人的身体，他轻咬起男人的耳垂。  
“如果再不听我说的话，我想，用拳头来让哥听我说也可以。”  
“……你真的疯了。”李承宇没有挣开金钟国在他耳廓上的啃咬，他的身体很多地方都因为伤的原因没有知觉，也不如金钟国那样敏感。  
“一阵子没收拾你就敢骑到我头上来了啊。”  
金钟国闪开他挥上来的拳头。虽然李承宇的动作不算快，力气却大得离谱，万一大意没能躲过去，让他的攻击打在了身上——  
无法动弹。  
李承宇的脚底轧上他的右腿膝盖，一阵钻心刺骨的剧痛让他差点尖叫出声。  
“勉强能打着试试，”李承宇深深叹了口气，脚背贴上保持着跪姿的少年颔上，勾起他的下巴，“给我记住，在我手下你就没时间受伤，更没时间养伤。”  
金钟国吐出口中的残血，腹部上的阵痛让他打不起精神的轻笑。  
“不想让我受多余的伤、还不想让我再随便跑出去……”他扬起唇角，一丝猩红流下，“就不能直说吗？我还是觉得承宇哥挺喜欢我的。”  
李承宇皱起眉，踢在金钟国胸口上，嫌恶的咂嘴：“疯子。”  
他稳住身体，扶着墙站了起来，褶皱的衣物下露出麦色的皮肤上遍布的伤痕和吻痕。  
李承宇对他的冷淡总让他一次又一次的陷入绝望里，又死死的揪住最后一点希望对男人再次笑出来。  
他真的是这样认为，李承宇也许也爱着自己，但只有一点点，不过对他而言，只有一点点也是最大的施舍。  
所以他总会最大限度的继续忍耐又顺从，等着男人或许有一天会对他展露出温柔的那面，幻想着哪天的男人甚至能直率的对自己言爱。  
金钟国低吟一声，忍住痛意抹去了额上的冷汗。  
其实金钟国一开始并没有真心爱慕这个粗暴的男人。  
反而是越被粗暴的对待，他就越来越对自己的心情感到模糊不清。  
就是因为不被放在眼里，才急切的渴望着男人能温柔的对待他，才会一转曾经的敬仰变成爱慕的欲望。  
“今天不做吗？”他喘着气，把已经破破烂烂的运动衫脱下，露出结实的胸膛，“已经晚上了。”  
金钟国忽然顺从的模样让男人不爽的皱眉，这个样子的少年就和买来的女人没什么两样。  
眼前的少年脸色惨白，带着浑身的伤痕，青紫的痕迹和伤口散乱在他蜜色的胸部上，沾着水光显得上下起伏的胸部浑圆有型。  
他对金钟国会产生很强的性欲的情况中，其中之一就是他遭受疼痛折磨时的神情，想继续给他苦痛的欲望总让男人欲罢不能。  
“……让你疯个够，神经病。”

#8.  
他还是没能打过李承宇，一次都没有。  
李承宇每次都是毫无放水的和金钟国打，每一拳像是要把金钟国往死里打，他的腹部上逐渐累积上了青紫的痕迹，那是李承宇拿手的直拳，甚至覆盖掉了吻痕和咬痕。  
他知道这并不是李承宇对自己单方面的暴行，而是自己自找的，一个说不定哪天能打倒李承宇，让他承认自己的实力的方法。  
至少能还手，比什么都不做的时候要来的爽快，留下的伤痛却是双倍。  
金钟国用这种方式感受到李承宇有些正眼看向他了。  
李承宇只是不说，在金钟国被崔恩泰埋伏后，李承宇每次出去都会让他跟着，金钟国对李承宇的变化有过惊喜和感动，表面上却只是一声冷淡的应答。  
每次男人都只有一句简短的“动手”，那瞬间开始金钟国就成了李承宇的人类兵器，李承宇也没告诉他，其实他很满足于金钟国能有这样的身手。  
金钟国开始没那么抵触黑帮的时候，李承宇把那个物件放在了他手上。  
一把枪，金钟国不是第一次看见，却是第一次摸到，那一发也许就能要了人命的冰冷的凶器。  
“该用的时候用，只用拳脚太难看了。”  
以前李承宇说过，不会让他碰这个东西。  
他的手掌上放着那把枪，端着枪的人却毫无实感：“我……只用拳脚就够了。”  
“那你会死得更快。”  
金钟国没能反驳他，他知道有几次自己陷入危险时，都是李承宇的手下开枪击中对方，才完全把对方镇压住。  
他原来以为只让他们开枪就够了，这种兵器离自己越远越好。  
他在接过那把枪时，也清楚这是李承宇保护自己的手法，但让他接受却是另一回事。好不容易能接受人身上血流成河的枪孔，男人却突然要让他成为加害者。  
手枪、毒品，比烟草要更危险的东西还有很多，只是他刻意没有去触碰。  
还有杀人。  
他在对峙任何人的时候都是同样的心理，不过是要把他们打得落花流水，至少不能让李承宇丢脸，但从没想过自己要亲自夺走一个人的生命。  
他蹲下身，扫过从一旁突袭的人的小腿，头顶上方一声轻微的咔哒声，他警觉的摆过头，在视野的外围瞥见一个中年男人正上膛着手枪，黑洞洞的枪口就要抵住自己的太阳穴。  
“……等等。”  
被李承宇的声音吸引了注意力，中年男人暂时的停顿下动作，金钟国下意识把手放在腰间放着匕首的地方，却无意间触到了陌生的冰冷感。  
这边也是一声上膛的轻响，他放低了身体，歪过头，枪口贴上男人的下颚。  
“哦……这家伙还不错嘛。”  
男人挤起脸上油腻的肌肉，笑着低头看着他，金钟国被他炽热的眼神看得浑身发寒。  
“这就是你的那个小情人？身手比我想象中还好。”  
“不是什么情人，看中他的潜力而已。”  
两个男人似乎在聊着天，金钟国却看得见那个肥胖的男人正在逐渐扣紧板机，而他的手指一直发着颤，在板机上游走着。  
——真的有必要到这种程度吗？  
金钟国不想杀人。  
但要活下来，就要比这个人开枪快，即使他从来没开过枪。  
近乎死亡的冰冷在太阳穴上越发明显，他感觉自己的太阳穴上的血管、浑身的血液凝固着。  
“……看来你没教这孩子怎么开枪啊，怎么，被这孩子的床技迷倒了？”  
枪口继续往他的皮肤上紧贴，板机移动的细微咔吱声清晰入耳。  
“这小子哪有什么床技啊。”他听见李承宇在身后不快的嗤笑声。  
男人俯视着自己的笑意越来越猖狂。  
他的额上渗满了冷汗，在死亡面前逐渐眼花缭乱，他尝着苦涩的汗水味道，伸长了发麻的手臂，抵住男人的下颚，死咬住舌头不让脱水现象带走他的神智。  
“你不敢开枪……真可惜。”  
男人再用力一点，板机会被扳动，子弹贯穿少年的头部，他会死。  
但只要他此刻下定决心，枪子也会从男人的下颚穿过脑袋，也是当场死亡。  
金钟国没想到要让他拼得你死我活的一战会来得这么快。  
他记起他在高中时被一群兄弟们扶上正路的时光，那时的自己一直是用恶角的外表帮助着弱小的人，才逐渐和别人结怨的。  
一向都是这样，打打闹闹也都是为了别人才做的，有时甚至可以搭上他自己的性命。  
……他想做的事不是杀人，就算对方有多么不可饶恕。  
他发现自己还是太善良了。  
李承宇眉毛一跳，察觉到了金钟国的身体正在放松，抓着枪的力道也在减弱。  
金钟国不知道，如果自己就在这里死了，李承宇会不会为自己悲痛一星半点，其实这都是他自己下不了决心的错。  
之前他犯错的时候，李承宇把他揍了个半死。  
他对李承宇的善良，向来都是带着绝望去揣测的。  
他甚至都能看到不久后的未来，李承宇只是斜着眼睛看了一眼自己的尸体，什么都没说的，独自把这个中年男人解决了。  
他一直都这样认为，其实李承宇并不需要他这个随从，碍事又野蛮，还不会用手枪、身在黑帮还不敢杀人，只不过是个累赘罢了。  
自认为自己是在宠爱着李承宇，其实不过是总是惹麻烦的毛头小子而已。  
至今还能让他留下来，大概是因为可以当个沙袋吧，毕竟他就连在床上都不知道怎么取悦李承宇。  
……简直差劲透了。  
这样的自己究竟有什么资格期待着男人能好好注视着自己呢。  
一声枪响，被贯穿了头颅的人没来得及发出惨叫声，仰着身体倒在了地上，沉重的一声闷响。  
他的眼前是一片猩红和黑色的斑块，眩晕感在虚脱后席卷他残留的理智，枪响声化成蜂鸣的巨响轰炸在他的脑海里。  
李承宇收起手枪，踩进身前的血河里，那中央瘫坐着没有任何动静的少年。  
“废物东西。”  
他的手指抽动了一下，李承宇低沉的声音穿过耳鸣传进脑海里，他怔怔的抬头，望向李承宇在上俯视自己的冰冷的双眼。  
“……哈、”他笑了，毫无征兆的忽然想笑，虚脱的展开不适时的笑容。  
自己真的差劲透了。  
李承宇的脚踢在他的腹部上，一阵剧痛拉回了他的神智。

#9.  
李承宇对金钟国的殴打变本加厉。  
不如以前还有些试探性的决斗，而是真正意义上的暴力，力气上的差距让斗争几乎成了单方面的暴行，李承宇这边是完完全全的用尽了力气的发泄。  
然后不留给他一丝喘气的机会，侵犯他的身体。  
他只能让自己的身体和精神去习惯，习惯这个不知道救了自己几条命的所谓救命恩人的拳头和生殖器。  
如果李承宇不在乎他，他敢肯定那天男人就不会开枪，只会冷漠地站在一边，看着自己的脑袋开花。  
金钟国一向都是隐忍着自己都无法理解的爱意，充满绝望的定义着李承宇根本不会爱上任何人。  
只是很偶尔的，他会觉得男人真的有些在乎自己，即使那不是爱也足够了。  
他只是搞不懂，李承宇殴打他究竟算什么的表达方式。  
爱憎吗？还是占有欲？  
或者想得更简单一点，其实就是普通的恨铁不成钢的心情？  
再或者，李承宇其实是个施虐狂，但又实在很少见他在性爱时使用暴力，只是动作向来很粗暴，牙关的力气也从来都强劲得可怕。  
他时不时的会想起那天他仰视着李承宇时的画面，男人的神情虽然还是那样冷淡，却是男人第一次真正为了自己的安危而开枪。  
……也是，男人从来都是这副什么都看不出来的神情。  
这个男人只在他快要走到死亡的悬崖边的时候才放下了面子。  
“……唔。”  
他第一次在李承宇粗暴的侵犯里找到了快感。  
李承宇从来都是一直闷声抽动在他的身体里，一句话都不说，直到低吼着释放在他体内。  
“闭嘴……不许出声。”  
只有在金钟国发出了声音的时候才会怒斥一句闭嘴。  
他咬住了嘴唇，男人在性爱时的声线更加低沉，身体克制不住的缩紧，他自暴自弃的伸手抱住了李承宇的背。  
“嗯……不要……啊、”  
他觉得自己应该是坏掉了，他的身体开始接受从痛感而来的快意，比任何一次都要强烈的快感让他手脚发麻。  
只要在精神上持续着自欺欺人的这样想着：这个男人是爱我的。  
多少有些来的可笑的快感就源源不断的沿着脊背爬上大脑，迎合着在想象中是两情相悦的性爱。  
李承宇皱起眉，昏暗中金钟国一直忍着痛的神情变得陌生，脸色上的潮红和双眼里的水雾，都是他未曾在少年身上见过的……性感。  
为了消散自己诡异的想法，李承宇更加粗暴的贯穿着身下的人。  
“你刚刚是有感觉了吧，臭小子。”  
金钟国叼着烟，腰垫在枕头上靠着，李承宇已经不管制他的烟瘾，以防他总是为了抽烟而往外跑。  
他玩弄着空气里的烟雾，仰起头笑了笑：“做了这么久也该有感觉了吧，至少要开始学会怎么取悦哥了不是吗。”  
“喂，你知道外面是怎么说你的吗。”  
“外面？”  
“……不知道啊，”李承宇挑眉，伸出手掐灭了烟头，转身躺回床上，“也好，别去打听了。”  
金钟国把还剩一半的烟扔在了一边，这次也听了李承宇的话，断了去打听外面关于自己的传言的想法，揉了揉越来越酸痛的腰，也钻进了被子里。  
他的腰伤不怪李承宇，是他在国中时埋下的祸根，断过后变成一高一低的双腿，日子久了就让他的腰负上了严重的伤。  
他歪过头看向月色暗淡的窗外，飘窗上的白菊有些没了力气的弯着茎，似乎李承宇有一段时间没有打理它们的样子。  
金钟国忽然又想起了那个问题，李承宇为什么要养这瓶白菊，是真的喜欢吗，还是有什么其他意义。  
不过又自己否定了李承宇会回答自己的可能性，就把已经要问出口的疑问又吞了回去。  
“……一大股烟味，快滚出去。”李承宇低声骂了一句身后刚放下烟的人。  
金钟国无奈：“那我就去睡大街了。”  
李承宇没了声音，安静了许久后，干哑着嗓子说：“这么大烟瘾，你这家伙得了肺癌死掉也不怪我。”  
“嗯，不怪哥。”他笑了笑，全把那句话当做是李承宇狗血的玩笑话，“哥也千万别走在路上被车撞死了啊，太狗血了。”  
“你胆子越来越大了吧，敢咒我。”  
“啊啊……疼、别碰腰。”他轻笑着，在昏沉的房间里小心翼翼地尝试去抱住李承宇的腰。  
李承宇是第一次没有拒绝他主动的拥抱，也是最后一次。

#10.  
——夜莺。  
那是“外面”所流传的金钟国的外号，曾经作为安养老大的少年，现在变成了桀骜里的一只夜莺。  
比这个外号还要肮脏、淫荡的传言在“外面”流传过来过去，到了金钟国耳里时，传言已经完全面目全非，当事人都无法相信舆论的中心竟是自己。  
“……你不知道吗？”  
他的视线僵直的固定在崔恩泰脸上，浑身僵硬。  
让他害怕的不是流言蜚语的内容，即使那有多让人无法接受，再如何淫乱他也能堂堂正正地说自己没做过这些事，他比谁都清楚自己是什么样的人。  
他害怕的是他走在“外面”的路上时，别人看向自己的目光。  
因为这些传言，就像崔恩泰说的那样，不知道有多少眼睛盯着他，从上次遇见崔恩泰的时候，流言就已经在传了。  
金钟国这才知道，那天崔恩泰的绑架，也许是对他来说最好的情况了，崔恩泰并没有下狠手，只是单纯的绑架勒索而已。  
他也才明白为什么那样讨厌烟味的李承宇会同意他在室内抽烟，那是因为他只要一离开李承宇就会自身难保，一不小心还会牵连到李承宇的性命、甚至桀骜在京畿道片区的安危。  
……前提是李承宇会在乎他的性命。  
到了这个时候，男人的想法也还是那样捉摸不透。  
他还是不认为男人真的有在在乎自己，偶尔会为了他的性命做出什么出格的事，也绝对不是什么爱意。  
像在看垃圾一样、又带着欲望的眼神，他想起之前差点杀了自己的中年男人，那个人看着他时也是这样轻蔑而龌龊。  
只有金钟国知道，他不是什么夜莺，也不是为了权力富贵而出卖肉体的人。  
要让他成为传言里的那个金钟国，在男人们的床上辗转缠绵、娇嫩着呻吟讨好同性的性欲，用心计一路踩着别人的脑袋爬上现在的地位，他还不如早在接触桀骜的时候就干脆死掉。  
“……钟国啊，过来。”李承宇在床上靠着，见金钟国从浴室里出来，把看着的书放在一边。  
金钟国朝着他的脚步一顿。  
“哥……我今天不想做。”  
李承宇的眉毛皱的更紧，不快的压低了声音：“你没资格拒绝我。”  
他也察觉到，李承宇对自己的态度越来越恶劣，甚至到了因为原因追随这个男人才进的桀骜的自己都开始嫌恶他的粗暴。  
他开始正视自己厌恶李承宇的那面。  
想了很多之后，他还是觉得不要再沉溺于这段根本无法实现的感情比较现实。  
本来进入桀骜就是一个大错。  
再这样下去，他就连“金斧头”这个名号都没资格拥有，只是个被男人包养的“夜莺”而已。  
“我今天不想做，腰疼。”他又重复了一遍，堂堂正正的仰着头，“我不想干了。”  
——他要逃走。  
即使内心深处还剩下多少对男人的爱慕，这里终归不会是他的栖身之处。  
“……”李承宇沉默着，身上散发着冰冷的气息，无形的压迫着身前的少年，“……我不允许。”  
“他们都叫我夜莺，还有的人直接管我叫妓女，哥你都知道的吧。”  
“……我当然清楚，那可是我散布出去的谣言。”  
……  
金钟国以为自己听错了。  
……他希望自己听不懂这句话就好了。  
李承宇冷眼看着自信的表情凝固在金钟国脸上，眉头稍有缓和的展开：“怎么了，是我把你说成妓女的，让你这么难接受？”  
他不明白，世界上有哪个被强迫当成床伴的人能接受性对象把自己称作妓女的。  
“……为、”他的口中只能发出半个音节，声音卡在喉咙里，出不来也吞不进去。  
硕大宽敞的屋内陷入长久的沉默里。  
大概是因为事情太过荒唐，他连思考事情的原因的能力都没有。  
为什么，就算问了李承宇也不会给自己一个满意的答案，这个男人他根本就搞不懂，从来都不懂。  
——认为他也许有些爱着自己也全都是狗屁，都是痴心妄想。  
“……你这样做到底是为了什么，你是在毁了我！”  
“你到底怎么回事啊，从一开始就只是把我当作能插就行的笨蛋招进来的吗！？”  
“既然这样为什么不找个女人啊，喜欢看我被你凌辱是吗？我在你眼里就是个被人耍了还会摇着尾巴献殷勤的狗了对吧！！”  
“——你根本不知道我——”  
你根本不知道我一直都那么憧憬着你。  
“你根本不知道他们都是用什么眼神看着我吗！！”  
你根本不知道，我为什么死心塌地地留在这里至今。  
“为什么啊！？我怎么想都想不通！你是施虐狂吗？看着我痛苦你很兴奋是吗！”  
我却从来都不反抗的，就因为像个白痴一样坚信着自己喜欢哥。  
然后一直、一直都像个疯子一样真的那样相信着，哥也许也会喜欢我。  
“……吵死了，突然大吼大叫的。”李承宇从床上起身，比以往快速许多的拳头来不及闪避，直直打在金钟国的胸口上。  
男人在和他格斗的时间里，动作快了很多，到了现在，金钟国甚至捉捕不到男人的部分动作。  
“既然都清楚自己的立场了，就别吵吵嚷嚷的哭诉自己多可怜了。”他一把扯过金钟国的领口，把他扔在床上，满意的俯视着少年隐忍着痛意却仍然坚定而愤恨的眼神，“……你可不要恨我，钟国啊。”  
那是对自己已经逐渐失去耐心的少年，男人能做到的最后的病态般的占有欲。  
“——一辈子当我的妓女吧。”

#11.  
“……让我走吧，拜托了。”  
李承宇拉紧了系在金钟国手上的麻绳，扎起了已经留到脖颈的长发，径直走出了房门：“没拦着你，滚吧。”  
他到现在还自欺欺人着，觉得那声“滚吧”其实也是在暗示他“你走吧”。  
门一声巨响被关上，金钟国一转颓废的模样，从床上坐了起来。  
李承宇的监禁其实不严，绳子也系的很不专业，金钟国虽然能解开，但每次都会被房子周围的手下抓住。  
他解开手上的麻绳，趁着在周边看不到人，从窗边的水管逃了出去。  
身体越过窗槛时，他的视线在即将枯萎的白菊上短暂的停留。  
“……你怎么变成这个样子了。”  
他轻笑，扯动了嘴角上的伤口一疼。  
李承宇的房间对现在的他而言无疑是最安全的地方，他却迫切的想要逃离，即使外面的世界会更危险。  
男人的固执可怕到让他浑身发冷，几天的监禁不止把他的手腕磨的出血，浑身上下还不知道多出了多少伤口。  
到了这个时候，差不多有人发现他又逃出来了，如果这次也被抓住应该真的会被李承宇打死吧。  
……李承宇的暴力，他仍然还在希望那意味着男人对自己的占有欲。  
金钟国自暴自弃的想着，先找了个巷子点上了烟。  
好久不碰的烟让他瞬时间安静了下来，他的头脑一瞬间有些眩晕，在烟草的香气里畅快的呼吸着。  
“今天也逃出来了？”崔恩泰从一旁忽然出现，他总是能知道金钟国会在哪里，金钟国也许都不知道，自己的想法真的很好懂。  
说不定李承宇也早已把他的感情看在眼里了，可是他并不会知道，只因为他是个很没眼力见的孩子。  
“怎么，想我了？”  
崔恩泰受不了的摆摆手：“那倒没有，不过，你的伤比昨天更严重了啊。”  
他只是轻笑着碰了碰嘴角贴着的创口贴：“你不是知道吗，我家主人就是这么对待不听话的狗的，三番五次地往外面跑。”  
“……你真的不逃吗？”  
金钟国望向他，耸耸肩：“现在这样就是极限了。”  
“钱什么的我可以给你，你再不逃的话，真的会被李承宇打死的。”崔恩泰难得严肃的板起脸，拍拍金钟国的肩，“看在你以前帮过我很多的份上。”  
“……那个野蛮的男人，到底有什么让你这么迷恋啊。”  
金钟国着了魔般、看着崔恩泰讲某个词时的唇形，迷迷糊糊的重复：“……迷恋？”  
他没了自信的低垂下视线，不知不觉又自嘲的笑了。  
“才没什么迷恋，只是因为打不过他才总是逃不出来而已。”  
迷恋。  
“……已经到了这个程度了吗。”他在路上轻声自言自语着，收起了在人前强装无事的笑容，空洞的双眼里逐渐染上落寞的深灰色。  
别人都看得出来，他是真心爱上了那个除了打架似乎一无是处的男人。  
到底是什么让他这样迷恋男人呢，他也说不清。  
……李承宇也会看得出来吗。  
他摇摇头，喃喃着：“才不可能……那个笨蛋哥。”  
他回到李承宇的家里时，李承宇已经回来了，虽然还是那副冷淡的嘴脸，却不难看出有些慌张。  
“……你还好意思回来。”  
金钟国冲他笑了，李承宇慌张的神色实在难见，说的话也像是妻子在抱怨丈夫的晚归一样。  
如果真的是那样该多好。他在内心又是虚幻的幻想了一下。  
但仅仅凭此而已，金钟国无从得知李承宇是不是真的在为自己的消失而担心，最多就是担心自己被抓住会透露出一些关于桀骜的信息吧。  
“不是说了不拦着我走吗？不过，不欢迎的话我就真的走了。”  
男人怒气冲冲的大步走了过来，拎起他的衣领。  
“……没人让你留下来。”  
李承宇的拳头迟迟没有落下来，他看着金钟国脸上的伤，握紧的拳头忽然颤抖着放松了一瞬。  
金钟国当然是没有发现李承宇的犹豫。  
“哥真是，不管什么时候都言行不太一致啊。”  
不知道是不是错觉，他总觉得李承宇真的有一点、就那么一点点的爱着他。  
偶尔会在夜晚拥抱他，会说上一句别扭的关心话，下手虽然重却总是在自己受伤时刻意控制力道，诸如此类，一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
就像是现在，明明是慌忙的安排手下寻找自己，动作上却是拎着他的领子，恶狠狠的威胁他说没人拦着自己走。  
金钟国感觉自己有些心软了。  
他迅速的伸出手反折李承宇提着衣领的手腕，赶在自己还没有变心之前，要击溃眼前的人。  
那一拳是学着李承宇的招式，力气拼不上就只能用蛮力，在李承宇放松的瞬间击上去——  
右手某根手指上传来骨头断裂的声响，剧痛晚一步才从手指上传上大脑。  
李承宇摇晃着站稳，金钟国是第一次看到他动摇的如此厉害。  
男人扶着额头，吐出一口血，混着一颗槽牙掉落在一旁的地面上。  
他的背部被冷汗浸湿，剧烈的疼痛和比面对死亡时还要紧绷的神经让他快要晕阙。  
“……我要走，对不起。”  
——对不起。  
再不走的话自己也许会疯掉，再怎么怀着那些爱慕活下去，也只是在一个男人的怀抱里苟且偷生而已。  
金钟国这个人，不想这么活着。  
——下辈子再见吧。  
李承宇的长发散乱着，像是几年前他见过的那样，明明是凶恶的脸，却总能看见男人脸上的一丝美感。  
他在看见李承宇脸上沾上了血那个瞬间是第一次那样真切地感受到，这个男人的粗暴，就是自己如此爱慕的原因。  
无论变成什么狼狈的模样，男人暴力的美学才让他舍不得离开。  
下辈子再听我说爱你吧，哥。  
金钟国贴着创口贴的嘴角张不开，就连默念着这句话的口型也模糊不清。  
“……我会打败哥的，请让我走吧。”  
他本能的感觉到，这也许就是最后一次和男人打架，浑身的伤口尚未愈合的血液都在沸腾着。  
“你还没那个身手……臭小子。”  
就是这个凶巴巴的表情。  
……他最喜欢了。

#12.  
金钟国到最后也没有用崔恩泰给他的催眠药，曾经只一发就把自己放倒的那个麻醉药，如果用在李承宇身上，他反倒觉得浪费。  
“所以，你要逃跑了吗？”崔恩泰把卡递到金钟国面前，金钟国却摇摇手拒绝了。  
“嗯，去日本。”他把在崔恩泰家里留下的行李收拾了一下，背在左肩上从地上起身，“钱我不用了，我还是没办法相信以前背叛过我的人啊。”  
“哦……你这家伙，其实是在不好意思吧。”  
金钟国没回答，只是莞尔一笑。  
他知道崔恩泰还算是善良，不能称他为坏人，却也不能不在意他曾经确实是背叛过自己。  
“走好，别让我听到你的死讯啊。”  
“有哥这么送别别人的吗。”他无奈的轻笑，“总之，我也不知道什么时候能回来，还有什么要交代的吗？”  
崔恩泰的口型像是要说“没有”，又卡在一半没说出来。  
“……怎么了？”  
崔恩泰面色犹豫着，再三想要遮掩后还是开了口：“不知道要不要告诉你这件事，不过你还是有权知道。”  
“……李承宇入狱了。”  
金钟国一愣，僵着原来的姿势，很久没有回应。  
他的第一个想法就是，这个男人竟然也有进监狱的一天，是被总部背叛了吗？  
然后他才想到一个更不靠谱的可能性。  
“……啊，这样啊。”  
金钟国深呼吸着，忽然有些想笑，于是毫不掩饰的就笑了出来、笑出了声。  
幸灾乐祸吗？还是觉得这件事实在太荒唐？  
总之，这是他在这几年的时间里头一次笑得这么张狂。  
笑着笑着，好像有些喘不过气，他开始咳嗽，咳得眼睛发肿的要落下泪来，整个呼吸道像被堵住一般痛苦。  
他在想，会不会是那个男人为向组织帮自己的擅自逃离赎罪而进的监狱呢。  
——不可能吧。  
既然那个男人会那么好心，为什么还要把自己的名声和身体都折磨得伤痕累累的呢。金钟国转念一想，还是觉得自己弄不懂那个男人。  
或者说，也许男人也弄不懂金钟国这个真正桀骜的少年。  
到了现在要是论自己是不是真的喜欢李承宇，他也说不准，也许是自己的心智已经被那个男人捣乱得面目全非了，就连自己的感情也搞不清了。  
他堵住自己的口鼻，不想再胡思乱想下去，猛吸了一口气把眼泪憋了回去。  
互相隐瞒着内心，互相闷声不论着自取灭亡。  
他咳嗽一声，告诉自己这是最后一次相信李承宇是爱着他的。  
“……那我走了。”  
“嗯，注意身体。”  
和崔恩泰最后打了招呼，他转头看了一眼寄放在崔恩泰床头上奄奄一息的白菊。  
“啊，那朵花，”他像是忽然才想起来这回事，指了指低垂着茎身的菊花，“死了的话就扔掉吧。”  
那朵花是他最后打赢了李承宇后，从飘窗的花瓶里取来的。  
其实早在他把那朵花取来时，它已经死了。  
他也知道那些白菊已经全部枯了。

#0.  
少年一直以为那几年的全部都是自己的一厢情愿。  
其实只是那个男人太不会爱人罢了。

#13.  
他在日本的日子过得很是清闲。  
没有人关照、没有人在意，本来就习惯这样冷漠的环境的少年，一个人坐在空无一人的音乐练习室里，忍着右手上还没痊愈的伤口钝痛，拨弄吉他的琴弦，生疏的学习着歌曲的日文发音。  
七子之歌，一首歌吟唱着山野里的乌鸦。  
像是少年一样浑身乌黑，四处流浪，用昏沉的夜色保护着自己，独来独往。  
窗外震动着玻璃的狂风声让他不快，他止住了断断续续的练习，长长的叹了口气。  
“……你唱得真好啊。”  
女孩稚嫩的声音在门边响起，他一惊，差点让吉他摔在地上。

-end-

时光会偷走人们重要的东西。


End file.
